Midnight Escapade
by sissannis
Summary: Three young adults celebrating life amidst the never ending war. A deleted scene from my story Damnation of V. No plot, just pure smut. [ONE-SHOT]


* * *

"If it isn't our favourite Muggle." Blaise slid into the seat beside her, ordering himself a glass.

"Zabini," Hermione greeted him. "I thought you and Malfoy were still rounding up the bad guys?"

"We finished that mission two days ago, Granger. Where were you?" Draco sat on the other side, angling his body toward her as he gave her a once over. "You look like shit."

"I may or may not have been drinking my liver out for the last two days," she answered, crossing her hands on the table. She hid her face, voice muffled as she said, "I thought I'd lost you all."

Beside her, Blaise moved, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her so close she was nearly on his lap.

"We're here. Safe in one piece," he murmured.

She tucked her head on the junction of his neck and shoulder and let her lips moved against his skin as she spoke. "And I'm glad for that."

She felt their silent conversation, the air shifting as Draco said, "You know Granger, rather than wallowing in depression and self pity," he pushed the skirt of her dress up her thigh, stopping too soon, "you could celebrate this life we all appear to sharing this evening."

She lifted her head to look at him and wasn't surprised to see his close proximity. She could feel his warmth even from the distance. "What do you suggest?"

It was a rhetorical question. She knew. Draco knew. Blaise knew. They all knew.

She was relieved that they were alive. Death had been following her ever since the war, looming and swallowing her small self, leaving nothing but paranoia and dead bodies.

So instead of waiting for either young men to answer her, she pulled herself up and kissed Blaise without warning. He didn't waste a second to process what had just transpired between them, he just took her. Gently at first, and then roughly when Hermione moaned in his mouth.

She leaned back to meet Draco's dazed gaze. "Loo."

Draco gave her thigh one last squeeze before he got up and pulled her with him. Blaise was right on their heels after he paid for their drinks.

Once they found an empty stall, not minding of other occupants, Blaise cleaned it up as Draco was already busy pressing his lips on hers.

"Are you glad to see us, Granger?" Draco asked, kissing along her jawline and tugging her lobe, "To see us alive and not lying as some fucking corpse?"

She groaned when Draco pressed his hips on hers, pushing her legs wide so he stood between them. "Stop talking," she managed to say before she pulled his head back to kiss him.

Draco spun them around, leaning his back against the wall as he held her close. She could feel another pair of hands on her. One was moving from her shoulder blade down to her hips, and one was pulling her dress up to her waist. She let out a small moan in Draco's mouth when she felt Blaise's bulging trousers grinding against her bum.

He kissed her neck, biting and leaving marks, before moving on to her ear, "We were cornered. Two of us against five of them," he licked her ear, "Draco almost got Avada'd. I bet it hit a strain of his hair."

Hermione could hear the sound of him unzipping his jeans. She thrusted her bum on him and rewarded with a string of cusses in his mother's language.

"Easy there. The story just started," Blaise said, massaging her arse . He spanked her when she pushed her bum against him again, chuckling at her moan. "I'm telling you a story here, cara. You need to listen."

Draco broke their kiss to push her spaghetti straps down, freeing her naked breasts. He pinched her nipple. "Not wearing anything under? Are you planning to get some tonight," he paused, pressing his lips on the hollow of her throat and finishing his sentence, "Hermione?"

She could feel the vibration of each syllabus against her skin and it gave her a weird feeling. To hear him called her by her first name, for the first time, with his hands each on her breast and down her ribs. It was toxicating.

To distract herself from his touch, she tugged at Draco's clothes, ripping at his shirt. She leaned in quickly, tongue laving at his nipple.

"Fuck," Draco mumbled. His hands left Hermione to unbuckle his jeans. "To think that I'd missed this if I were dead— ow!"

Hermione stopped him by biting his nipple harshly.

"It's true though. He was gonna die, and I wouldn't mind if he does. It means I'd have you all by myself," Blaise said, pushing her thong to the side and palming her wet cunt.

He whispered, "You are so wet, Hermione. So fucking wet."

Hermione straightened up, moaning when she felt his warm hand move back and forth agonizingly slow. Her bum curved towards him and he held her firmly so she couldn't move. She groaned in frustration. "Blaise, let me go."

Blaise chuckled and increased his speed a little. "It's funny how we all switched to first name basis now."

"Last name reminds me of death," she said, jolting at the sudden pinch on her clit by Draco.

"Blaise got hit by a nasty cutting hex. He almost lost his ear, but he got the scum back with Crucio," Draco spoke in a low voice, carefully lifting her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he aligned himself to her core. She groaned at the feel of his cock rubbing against her, head falling back onto Blaise's shoulder.

He kissed her temple tenderly as Draco said, "Twenty second intervals," pushing into her painfully slow. "You would have loved it."

She had a momentary conscious thought to place a Muffliato, but it all went out the window when Draco started moving. She grasped a ball of his hair and moaned his name out loud for every thrust, eyes rolling back at the intensity.

"We didn't even Avada one," Blaise's voice was husky, whispering to the back of her ear, licking the small flesh, "we used your favourite method. Do you wanna hear it all, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes hooded as she gazed at the ceiling. The dim light flickered dodgily. She closed her eyes in anticipation when she felt the cold Lubricant Charm smeared all over her rear, coating Blaise's roaming fingers.

"Hermione? Do you want to?" Blaise asked her again, his fingers circling her rim.

"Yes," she answered feebly.

Draco slowed down, biting her breast hard, leaving a clear mark of his perfect teeth.

"We used your favourite method," Blaise started as his fingers probed her back entrance gently. "Using Sectumsempra on their necks, their arteries," he bit her pulse and pushed one finger into her. He grunted, "Fuck, cara. You feel so good."

"Blaise. Oh, it feels so good," she called out his name, begging him to move his finger or to add more, to do anything, to just do something. "Please, Blaise."

She could feel her inside pulsed around Draco's cock. She craned her neck back more, exposing her glimmering, slender neck, her wet curls hazardly splayed on it. "Please," she called again.

"So fucking hot," Draco murmured, watching her begging to his friend. "Give him what she wants, Blaise," he said, sucking on her neck wantonly.

Blaise hummed in contentment. He added another finger, stretching her wide. "After we made a small cut on their arteries, and saw their blood spraying out, we levitated them upside down," he held Draco's waist to stop moving completely so he could make his move, "and we watched as their faces turned cherry tomatoes," he teased her by rubbing his prick right outside of her hole, "we watched as they slowly lose their consciousness, then we cut their necks more," he gripped her hips as he shoved in roughly, "It was the most satisfying thing to watch, when they brought back to wake just to die."

They started to move in tandem, Draco clutching her knees to keep her in place and Blaise firmly grasping her torso to move her up and down however fast he like.

Blaise hid his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her smell while his hands roaming up from her torso to her breasts, fondling them hard. "You smell so delicious, cara. You smell like cum, like fucks at the alleyway."

She groaned and pleaded. "Harder—"

They kept pounding her, hitting all the right spots as though it wasn't the first time the three of them had done this. The sound of their sweaty body hitting each other echoed the small room.

"Fuck— I'm so close, Blaise— Draco, fuck!" She screamed their names, screaming incoherent sentences.

"That's it. Yeah, come for us, Hermione. Say our names," Draco urged her, fucking her hard and desperate. "Come for us."

She didn't need to be told twice. She felt complete, fully filled, so alive. It was too much and mind blowing good that she came so hard, crying out their names and brought them with her.

"Shit— Oh, shit!" Draco grunted as he slowed down, shivering, leaning his head back against the wall to catch a breath. "Holy shit."

Blaise let go of his biting on her shoulder. She didn't even realized he was doing it.

"That was amazing." He lapped his tongue on the bite mark. "Fucking amazing."

Hermione was still sandwiched between them, sweaty and slick, and she could feel their cum dripping out of her. The trio stood quietly, heaving hard as they were slowly coming down from their high.

She broke their reverie with her laughter. The men looked at him incredulously.

"Something funny, Granger?" Draco asked, clearly offended, "This isn't the right time to laugh. Spare the blokes' egos, for fuck's sake."

She rolled her eyes, still chuckling. "The sex was magnificent, boys. I'm just—" she struggled to find the right word "—relieved? Glad? Happy? That we're still alive and kicking and fucking in dirty pub's loo!"

"Well," Blaise said, "there's still three other stalls. Or—" he turned her enough to reach for a kiss without breaking their position, "—we can continue this at my place."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully in their kiss, biting his lower lip before she kissed Draco and said, "I'd love that."

* * *


End file.
